Saying Goodbye
by Asanya
Summary: Heero visits the grave of a friend.


**Title:** Saying Goodbye

**Author:** Asanya

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing… wish I did.

**Warnings:** Angst. Sad. Although I love 1x2, this isn't yaoi (unless you want it to be)

~*~  
  
_"When I die, could you do me one tiny favor?"  
  
"Duo, what makes you think I'm gonna be around when you die?"  
  
"Well, not only are you invincible, but you have insurance!"  
_  
  
  
Heero walked through the graveyard, sadly taking in the sights and sounds that surrounded him. It was so peaceful there, such an open area for the deceased to spend the rest of their existence. He couldn't help but wonder how many of those people he had put there, if in some way he was connected with all the corpses below the earth. Killing people had been part of his job, but he never said he liked it. If it was part of the mission, it was to be done. Now he was there for another reason, no longer there to sadly express his respect for those lost lives, but to visit a friend. His blue eyes fell upon the gravestone next to the side path and his vision began to blur.   
  
  
Duo Maxwell  
A.C. 180-199  
Memorable friend  
May you rest in piece  
  
  
  
_"I don't have insurance."  
  
"Oh...will you let me finish?"  
_  
  
  
Upon reading the words he fell to his knees, his head slumping forward. He gingerly placed a white rose on the grass before the stone and composed himself. "I always thought that if I came here it would only prove that you were really gone. So, I didn't. I would sit in my apartment and wait. I constantly watched the door as if in any moment you would burst through it with that huge smile on your face and the tons of things you bought for me to eat because you thought I didn't know the proper way to indulge myself." he whispered softly, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to pour.   
  
  
  
_"Alright, finish."  
  
"Will you promise to never forget me?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Even though I'll be dead, I want you to always remember me..."_  
  
  
  
"But...you never came. A lot of things have happened in the past 2 years. Its strange, I never thought I'd live this long..." he paused to left out a soft sob before looking up to the cloudless blue sky. "Did you know Quatre and Trowa got married? They adopted a little girl. Can you guess what her name is?" he asked, and stopped, as if waiting for a response. His eyes roamed back over the words on the stone before him. "Her name is Angel. Just like the name of the heroine in the story Sister Helen told you when you were younger. The story you told me on the day I realized your smile was but a mask to cover years of pain. I'm truly sorry that it was..." he paused and took a deep breath "Relena is engaged to a wealthy pacifist like herself named Darius. She has been very kind to me and has given me a job with the preventers." he paused once more.  
  
  
  
_"Okay."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I don't think I'll be around though."_  
  
  
  
A soft snort escaped his lips. "You'll probably get a kick out of this, Wufei is married to an American woman named Vanessa. He met her when he was dragged to a counseling class to explore his more...feminine side. It was Quatre's idea. It seems Vanessa had also been dragged there by her friends. She and Wufei both ditched the class and eloped on the same day they met." he said, then chuckled, remembering the fiery woman Wufei had brought to Christmas dinner. "You probably knew that already though since the others have visit you often."   
  
  
  
_"Trust me, you'll be around."  
  
"..."  
  
"Thank you Heero."_  
  
  
  
Heero got up and began to pace back forth in front of Duo's grave, a single tear had escaped his cobalt orbs and was slowly making its way down his face. He wiped away the foreign wetness and kneeled back down next to the grave. "I guess I'm not really good at this...um, Hilde really misses you. She's been staying in my apartment for about a month now. Its nice to see the place clean again. Sometimes she talks like your still around. Howard, unfortunately, has suffered from a heart attack and is the hospital as I speak. I hope he'll be ok..." he then stopped when he noticed a woman and a young girl out of the corner of his eye. The small girl had big violet eyes, straight brown hair hidden under a black cap, and was wearing a blue loose shirt and black shorts. She stood next to a young woman with short black hair pulled into a tight bun. The woman was dressed very formal in a dark tight fitting dress. She let go of the little girl's hand, allowing the young girl to run up to Heero and wrap her arms around him.  
  
  
  
_"For what?"  
  
"For everything!"  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I know. Next thing you'll be saying is that omo corsa thing."_  
  
  
  
"So, how is your very first visit with Duo?" she asked as Heero hugged her tight. He smiled softly and pulled her away, still keeping her in close contact.   
  
  
"It's going good honey." he said with a wink, he then turned to the grave. "Duo, this is Samantha. I adopted her from an old church three months ago. In a week we celebrate her seventh birthday. She has your eyes, that same cheerful personality, and she laughs just like you!" he said as he began to tickle her. As she giggled uncontrollably, he couldn't help but laugh as well. "See?" Heero asked, as he stopped his attack on the young girl.  
  
  
  
_"Omae o korosu?"  
  
"Yeah thats it."  
  
"Ok then, Omae o korosu."_  
  
  
  
"Did you tell him we got a puppy? I want him to know." she said sweetly, looking over at Duo's grave. 

Heero smiled. "Why don't you tell him yourself Sam." he said and the girl nodded walking up to the grave.  
  
  
"Um...Hello. Mr. Heero talks about you all the time!! He tells me stories about when you both were in the war, and how you were both the bestest friends!! He said you changed his life! Oh, me and Mr. Heero gots a puppy the other day! We named him de-de-th-sythe, I'm still having trouble saying it but I really like it. In class yesterday this stinky boy hit me! But then I hit him back. I also made a new friend..." she said, softly caressing the tombstone with her outstretched hand as she spoke excitedly.   
  
  
Heero looked over at the girl who was still talking to the grave. "Is it just me or does she talk as much as him?" he asked, tearing his eyes away to look over at Hilde.   
  
  
  
_"Was that a joke? Dude, don't do that, cause you scare me when you do that!"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Try to be all normal..."_  
  
  
  
She smiled faintly. "If its even possible that someone could have out talked Duo, I think she could do it." she said before looking over at the girl.  
  
  
"Do you like my hat? Mr. Heero said it was yours, I hope you don't mind that I'm wearing it..." she said, her eyes raising to take a look at the front part of the cap, then resuming her one way conversation. "After I hit that boy my teacher told me I wasn't allowed to do that, but I think it was, like Wu-chan says, Justice!!" she said making a serious face. Hilde giggled as Heero chuckled at the young girls actions. "Well, I better go, but first, here..." she stood up, patting herself down, till she pulled a long necklace made out of beads out her pocket. "I made this for you. I hope you like it!" she said and laid it on the grass.  
  
  
  
_"Are you saying I'm not normal?"  
  
"Er, no, of course not!"  
  
"Why are you laughing then?"_  
  
  
  
"C'mon Samantha. Lets give them some more time alone." Hilde said and grabbed the little girls hand before stepping away.   
  
  
Heero gingerly walked over to the grave. "I miss you Duo. I know, I never told you this, but, you were the only person I felt I could trust. You were my first friend, the only person who made such a difference in my life. You taught me to live, to hope, to dream. I could do all those things before, but you helped me release that. Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me. Thank you for changing my life. I will never forget you." he said before gently touching the stone. As he turned, he walked up to Samantha and she slipped her little hands into his bigger ones.  
  
  
  
_"Beause it was such a funny joke!"  
  
"Duo.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought you don't lie..."_  
  
  
  
"Lets go home and you can decide what to have for dinner." Heero said as the girl began to jump up and down, then she stopped as if she was listening to something then smiled brightly.   
  
  
"Shini says we should have some hamburgers!!!" she exclaimed. 

Heero instantly shot a look at Hilde who just shrugged. Then he looked down at the young girl. "Who is Shini, Samantha?" he asked as they began walking down the path again.   
  
  
  
_"I don't!"  
  
"Then what did you just do?"  
  
"I just… uh… altered the truth...?"_  
  
  
  
"My imaginary friend!! He has this long braid, big purple eyes, and..." then she stopped and began to giggle "...he just said not to forget his sexy smile!!" she said excitedly, getting shocked looks from Hilde and Heero as her voice got lower while they descended down the path.   
  
  
  
_"Hn."  
  
"..."  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
_  
  
  
The figure by the grave smirked and shook his head as he watched the three disappear over the hill. "You two were close, huh?" He turned to the voice that had spoken to see a tall older looking man in a Hawaiian style shirt next to him.  
  
  
  
_"I'll miss you when I die."  
  
"I'll miss you too Heero."_  
  
  
  
"Yeah...I guess so." the long haired figure whispered. The two glanced at each other, a smile playing across their lips, before they disappeared.  
  
  
  
_"Comrades?"  
  
"No, Heero. Friends."  
  
"Friends."  
_  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
If anyone would like, I'm thinking about making a Yaoi sequel to this. Kind of a "How far would you go to tell the one you love how you feel?" Even though he's dead. In which I would explain how Duo died. *doesn't know if she made sense* So yea. If your interested, tell me. =D


End file.
